кιѕмєт - a 100 themes challenge
by waywardCryptid
Summary: Four Clans, Four Cats, One Prophecy, 100 Chapters. Find out how these four cats are connected. Updates every Monday and Friday.
1. 1- Introductions (All)

_Hello! And welcome to my take on the 100 themes challenge. There are four main Clans, Mountainclan, Lakeclan, Moorclan, and Forestclan, and they each have their own stories. In this introductory chapter, all four will be shown. But this is going to be the only chapter that this happens in, so don't worry._

 _Strap in kids, this is gunna be a long one._

—

 **Mountainclan**

Dawn poked through the canopy overhead, dappling the mountain's floor with sunlight. The sun took its time to crawl upwards in the sky. Greenleaf was bright and in full swing. Two toms padded up the slope leading to a large cave opening. "Do you think anyone will be awake?" The brown tom asked his companion.

The large, black and white tom pondered then said, "Besides the morning watch? Not that I can think of. It's too early for a morning patrol."

"I… guess I'm going to be the one appointing those from now on, aren't I?"

"It seems so, Hawkstar."

Hawkstar chuckled, feeling the anxiety rise in him. The young tom just became the leader of Mountainclan. The former leader, Sharpstar, switched out what cat was going to become his successor with his last breath. Hawkfeather was chosen over Lionstep. The news sent a wave of shock through the clan. Hawkfeather was only 14 moons old, Lionstep beating him in age and experience by six more moons. Badgerfoot, the medicine cat, was the only one who believed in him. "I wonder what they'll say," Hawkstar muttered.

"They will get over it. Like I said, Sharpstar knew what he was doing when he chose you," Badgerfoot replied. He looked Hawkstar deep in the eyes. Hawkstar glanced back in an attempt to search his medicine cat's gaze for an explanation. Badgerfoot had yet to tell Hawkstar what that reasoning was.

"Are you sad?" Hawkstar asked.

Badgerfoot looked up to the orange sky, in sudden and deep thought. "I suppose. But I also understand how Starclan operates. I find it hard to believe they'd let such a leader die before his time."

"How many lives did he have left?"

"Two. Only two," Badgerfoot sighed, "But the sickness took such a strong hold on him, there was nothing I could do. His body failed him." Sharpstar had battled Blackcough— a much more serious version of Greencough— for a long time.

Hawkstar's ears fell. "That's quite a morbid way for Starclan to summon him," He replied. A chill ran down his spine. _Is that going to happen to me?_ He thought.

They approach the cave's large opening and the two cats sitting on either side. "Good morning, Badgerfoot, Hawkfea—" A blue tom cut himself off and puffed out his chest, "Hawkstar."

The leader dipped his head to them in response and passed by. Inside, the Clan was silent. All his clan mates were in their dens, fast asleep. Badgerfoot nodded to Hawkstar and headed towards his own den. Hawkstar's eyes flitted to the lifeless body of a grey tom lying within the medicine cat's den. He watched for a moment as Badgerfoot gathered some herbs to place over top of him. When the large tom went to grab for Sharpstar's tail with his jaw, Hawkstar looked away. He padded to the warriors' den to fetch Cardinalwing. He preferred not to watch the removal of the body.

—

 **Forestclan**

A tortoiseshell she-cat bounded up the trunk of a tree and perched herself on a low hanging branch. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please gather at High-Branch for a Clan meeting," She called out into the morning. A group of cats spilt out into the camp, chirping with curiosity to each other. Two kittens stumbled out of the nursery. The leader of Forestclan, Oakstar, looked down at them with warmth in her eyes. "Today, I am proud to announce that we have two new apprentices joining our ranks. Sunkit, Fawnkit," She said and flicked her tail towards them, "please come and stand before me."

Their eyes lit up as they give their fur a few extra licks before hopping forward. Their parents glowed with happiness, watching from the back of the crowd.

"From this day on, I pronounce you Sunpaw and Fawnpaw. Sunpaw," Oakstar nodded to the golden tabby she-cat with bright eyes, "your mentor will be Duskthroat." She signalled a dark furred tom to step forward. "Duskthroat, you have proven yourself to be very valuable to this Clan. I hope you will pass on all you know to this apprentice." The tom touched noses with his new apprentice. They whispered something to each other and move to the side.

"Fawnpaw, your mentor will be Squirrelfoot." The spotted she-cat looked to her side at a tawny pelted cat. "Squirrelfoot, you quickly adapted to becoming my deputy. I hope you can teach your skill on to this young cat," Oakstar purred. She signalled for Squirrelfoot to approach. Squirrelfoot twitched her tail and bent her head down for Fawnpaw. "I welcome you both as apprentices to Forestclan," Oakstar said, swaying her tail and dismissing her Clan.

Owlclaw watched from deep within the nursery, bitterness grumbling in her chest. The former deputy's tail lashed. At the opening, her two kits squabbled to each other.

"You won't feel any better forcing yourself to watch every little thing Squirrelfoot does," Said a white she-cat called Snowfall.

Owlclaw narrowed her eyes at her and _hmphs_. "Mama!" mewed her daughter, "Redkit says Papa won't be my mentor." The two warm-pelted kits stumbled over to Owlclaw.

Redkit cuffed his sister's ear. "Give it a rest, Flamekit! He can only have one apprentice at a time."

The pale tabby sighed and scooped her kits towards her, lapping at their heads a couple times. "He's right, Flamekit, your father will be very busy now," She explained.

Flamekit growled, "That's no fair! He's my father."

"I know but—"

Owlclaw was interrupted by the voice of Duskthroat. "Hello everyone," He said. Sunpaw peaked inside from behind him. The queens mumbled greetings and his kittens jumped up to rush to his paws. "Cloverheart, I brought Sunpaw to say hi. We're going out to check out the territory," He meowed to the yellow tabby behind Owlclaw. "I'll stay here with these two if you'd like to stretch your legs," The tom muttered into his 'mates' ear.

She swallowed hard and stood. Her pelt felt hot as she escaped from the cramped nursery and towards the medicine cat den. "Can't sleep… I've been…" Owlclaw mumbled to herself.

Her relationship with Duskthroat had been a mistake. They were best friends during their apprenticeship and got a bit too close as warriors. A few days later, Owlclaw found out she was expecting his kits. Duskthroat was ecstatic, but Owlclaw felt nothing but disappointment in herself. Her deputy status was stripped from her— something she had been clawing her way toward her whole life.

Approaching the den, her ears swivelled forward to pick up voices already inside. "...but that's all I can make of it. I think it has something to do with that new apprentice."

"That much is obvious… can't Starclan just be coherent for once?"

 _How immature!_ Owlclaw gritted her teeth, standing outside the den. Squirrelfoot's voice sent a wave of frustration throughout her. _How could she be any use as a deputy?_

"In time, we will understand," Oakstar said, much calmer than the deputy. "I just hope that this doesn't mean any in-fighting…" Suddenly, the tortoiseshell appeared at the entrance to the den. The leader and former deputy locked eyes for a heartbeat. Owlclaw felt her pelt growing hot once again. "She's all yours," Oakstar said, strolling past. Squirrelfoot followed.

Owlclaw shuffled into the herb filled den. She stared blankly at Honeypool, the medicine cat, then stutters out, "Poppy seeds… I can't sleep."

—

 **Lakeclan**

Ripplestream blinked slowly. Her apprentice did as well. Her tail swayed. He mirrored. She lifted up her left paw out of curiosity, but he didn't. "Hmm," She observed, "I guess mimicry isn't your chosen way of learning." He stared back at her with blank, blue eyes. Icepaw didn't respond. He couldn't respond to what he couldn't hear. "Perhaps if it was, this would go a bit smoother…" The silver tabby sighed.

"Swanheart, please!" A male voice cut through the camp's clearing, dragging Ripplestream's attention away from her apprentice. A slim white she-cat stalked across the damp ground. Behind her, a brown tom with wide eyes called out to her.

Swanheart turned sharply. "No, Rushingstar, I am retiring from my warrior duties. I cannot serve my clan with this stress on my shoulders," She hissed with a curled lip.

Ripplestream watched, weary of the growing crowd giving their attention to the screeching she-cat. Icepaw sat beside her, ears straightforward and watching his mother as well. His eyes held no readable emotion.

"Your son has been made an apprentice! A medicine cat apprentice. Are you not proud of him?" Rushingstar pleaded.

The white molly lashed her tail. "He can't hear," She spat, "there is nothing _she_ can teach him." Swanheart jabbed her tail towards the medicine cat. Ripplestream's heart lurched in her chest.

Her brother paused briefly and then dipped his head in defeat. "As you wish, Swanheart," He said, bounding up a large, shiny stone. "All cats old enough to swim, I ask you to gather at the Shining Stone for a brief meeting."

A small group gathered below their leader. Swanheart sat and impatiently tapped her tail.

"Swanheart," Rushingstar began, "is it truly your wish to leave the life of a warrior and join the elders?"

"It is," The she-cat affirmed.

"Then I call upon Starclan to grant you many moons of rest and relief. Thank you for your service." With a wave of his tail, Rushingstar swiftly cut the meeting to an end. He disappeared behind the stone and into his den before the Clan could begin to weakly call out Swanheart's name.

Ripplestream did not join in. She beckoned her new apprentice to follow her into the den and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

—

 **Moorclan**

"Juniperleaf, what is this?" A spiky tom said to a black she-cat holding a small kitten in her jaw.

"It's a kitten. I found her by the border near Twolegplace, no other feline scent to be found," Juniperleaf replies, muffled by the fur in her mouth.

He narrowed his eyes. "So you brought her back here? Another mouth to feed in these conditions," He retorted.

"Don't be so heartless!"

"Don't be such a fool," The tom snapped, "It's probably a kittypet's kit. Soon, the mother will come looking and lead its Twoleg into our Clan as well."

"Alright, Alright. Let's stop this fighting. Let me see her." A tall she-cat interrupted, stepping between the two. She squinted to examine the kit. "She looks strong. Strong but young— definitely not old enough to survive on her own."

Juniperleaf suggested, "We should bring her to Larkwing. Perhaps it will soothe her pain from losing Dustkit."

"Maybe…" Swiftstar, the tall cat, pondered this. The kitten squirmed around in

Juniperleaf's grasp, batting at the air with her tiny paws.

"I think it'll just be another hassle," The grey tom mumbled, turning away from the two.

"You think everything is a hassle, Thistlefur," Juniperleaf called out to him as he padded away. He responded with a lash of his tail.

"We're taking her back to Larkwing. It'll be up to her to decide whether to accept or deny the kit," Swiftstar stated, nodding to the black she-cat.

She nodded back and followed her leader back to camp.

—

In the nursery, Larkwing laid in the back with her son, absentmindedly lapping at her paws. Juniperleaf pushed her way in through the dry grass and plopped the kitten down gently. The queen looked at the kit, up at the warrior, and then blinked. "What is this? Prey?" She croaked.

The black kit was pushed forward a bit. "I've brought you a daughter," Juniperleaf purred.

Larkwing, with a steady gaze on the bundle of black fluff, rose and crept over to it. She gave it a few sniffs, and then tenderly lapped the cheek. It mewled out and fell over. The queen suppressed a chuckle. "She's tiny," Larkwing breathed.

Juniperleaf nodded.

"She was…?"

"Left all alone," The warrior answered.

Larkwing echoed, "Alone. Poor thing. She'll stay with me." She grabbed the kit by her scruff and carried her over to a moss nest. Juniperleaf padded after her.

"What will you name her?"

The brown tabby contemplated this, and then responded, "Her name will be Rookkit." 


	2. 2- Complicated (Rook)

_Good evening! This is theme number 2, complicated, and it's focusing around Rookkit in Moorclan._

 _Hope you enjoy!_

—

Rookkit stumbled out of the nursery, following after Rabbitkit. "Be back as soon as you're done! Remember, Addertail's den _only_ — and only if she's in there!" Larkwing called out to them. The two giggled to each other and bounded across the camp.

So full of excitement, Rookkit noticed the grey tom standing nearby much too late. "Watch it!" He hissed, lifting the paw she accidentally rammed into. Before Rookkit could fumble out an apology, Thistlefur snapped, "Be more mindful where you're going."

The black shekit flattened her ears and squeaked, "I'm sorry, Thistlefur…" as he stalked away.

Rabbitkit poked her side with his nose. "It's okay! Sometimes Father is a little grouchy," He reassured her. Rookkit didn't reply. She kept going towards the Medicine Cat den, wordless.

Addertail's den smelled strong and sharp; the initial smell gave Rookkit a slight headache. The two kits peeked inside, scanning for a dark red she-cat or her long tail. "Come in," Came a raspy, female voice. Addertail appeared from around the corner with a bundle of dried herbs in her jaw. Rookkit observed the tabby as she entered— feeling a bit sheepish after being noticed first. Addertail was a pretty tabby, bits of poppy and heather clinging to her fur. She was known to smell nice always because of how many flowers she kept around the den. "You two are looking healthy today, aren't you?"

"Yeah! Father says I'm gonna be an apprentice soon!" Rabbitkit announced, puffing out his fuzzy chest. Rookkit had noted how large her adoptive brother was getting. She questioned if she was getting as big as him. Thistlefur, though he wasn't her father, hadn't said anything to her about becoming an apprentice. She then realized, she didn't even know what being an apprentice consisted of.

Addertail purred, "I'm sure you both will become great apprentices. And fine warriors too."

"Even me?" Rookkit chirped.

The two other cats nodded. "Of course!" Rabbitkit replied, "I wouldn't want to be an apprentice without you."

"I can almost guarantee you'll both become apprentices at the same time," Addertail added.

Rookkit shuffled her paws on the grassy floor. "What does an apprentice… do?" She asked nervously.

"Well," Addertail began, "an apprentice trains with their mentor to become a warrior. They go hunting, learn battle moves, and all sorts of other things that will help benefit the Clan. I'm not the best to ask about _warrior_ training. But, when I was a medicine cat apprentice, I used to spend ages learning about the same four herbs over and over."

Rookkit wrinkled her nose. "Sounds boring," She mewed, "...No offense."

Addertail laughed, "Believe me, I had the same attitude about it back when I was young. Now, I love what I do. Healing my clan mates is my calling, as I'm sure you'll find yours," She purred.

Rabbitkit yawned and tilted his head back. "I think I'm going back to the nursery. _My_ calling is our nest." He turned to Rookkit before he left. "Are you coming?"

The black kit shook her head. "I think I want to stay here and learn more about being an apprentice," She replied. Her brother shrugged and exited the den.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine, little one," Addertail assured her. "You're almost as big as Rabbitkit."

Rookkit sighed. "What if they make me a medicine cat apprentice?" She asked. "I don't mean to offend you, but what if Swiftstar doesn't think I'm big enough to be a warrior apprentice?"

"Well," Addertail meowed, standing, "I'll let her know that I don't need one right now. I'm young and in perfect health." She arched her back for emphasis.

"...Do you think Thistlefur likes me? At all?" Rookkit muttered and stared down at her paws. Her tiny claws raked the ground in anxiousness. Addertail took a long pause.

"He's just worried about Larkwing is all. He didn't know how she would take it," The medicine cat replied, alluding to when Rookkit first arrived. The whole clan, including her, was aware of Larkwing's loss. Rookkit was supposed to be the replacement. "I'm sure when your apprentice ceremony rolls around, he'll be cheering just as loud as any cat."

Rookkit nodded slowly and looked outside over her shoulder. Thistlefur's back end was poking out of the nursery and she could see his tail waving.

"Would you do me a favor?" Addertail asked, pawing through a pile of stems. Rookkit blinked in response. "Will you bring this feverfew to Juniperleaf? She's laying in the Warriors' den with a bad headache and this will help." The tabby dropped the green strands in front of Rookkit and winked. "I'm giving you special permission to go in there."

Rookkit picked up as many as she could in her small jaws and flicked her tail as a goodbye. Promptly, she followed orders and padded to the Warriors' den. Inside, a black she-cat was curled up tight in her nest. Her fluffy tail covered her face. Rookkit approached with caution incase she was sleeping.

"Rookkit," The warrior rasped, "I can hear you."

Her heart jumped into her throat. "I'm here with some herbs for you! From Addertail— she said I could come in!" The kit defended herself, the feverfew dropping from her grasp.

Juniperleaf turned slowly, wincing a bit in pain. "Playing medicine cat, are we?" She chuckled and gestured Rookkit to come forward.

Feeling hot under her pelt, Rookkit gathered the stems and grumbled, "No… I'm a _warrior._ I'm just doing a favor."

"Hmm," The warrior hummed as she chomped on the herbs. "There's nothing wrong with being a medicine cat."

"I _know_ that," Rookkit shot back. _Enough with this already! Doesn't_ anyone _in this Clan think I'm good enough to be a warrior?_ She thought, claws twitching with irritation. _I don't know where I came from, but I was raised as a Clan cat!_

"Rookkit," A low, gruff voice came from behind. The kitten turned on her heels sharply and saw Thistlefur glaring down at her. "You should know better than to raise your voice at a warrior. What are you even doing here?"

"I was just—"

The tom cut her off with a lash of his tail. "I don't want to hear it. Get back to the nursery."

Her tail fell, her ears fell, and her spirits fell. Rookkit slowly slunk out of the Warriors' den. She could hear Juniperleaf try to explain what was happening, but Thistlefur snapped, "I don't want to hear it."

The kit locked eyes with Addertail for a heartbeat. The tabby shook her head slowly and backed into her den.

—

"You got to go into the _Warriors' den_? That's so cool!" Rabbitkit whispered that night. His paws kneaded the moss nest with excitement.

Rookkit shrugged and nestled herself tighter against Larkwing's flank. "It was until Juniperleaf thought I wanted to be a Medicine Cat. Then, Thistlefur came in and yelled at me without letting me explain myself."

Rabbitkit looked at her with clear sympathy in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Rookkit. I don't know why he can be so mean. But you know something?" The tawny tom chirped, "He came into the nursery and told me and Larkwing that Breezefur said that _Swiftstar_ said that tomorrow, we'll both be apprentices!" His voice got louder as he spoke, causing both Rookkit and Larkwing to shush him.

Rookkit felt her eyes light up and a shiver run through her body. "Really? _Tomorrow?_ Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She asked.

"I didn't know if I should or not!" Her brother whispered back.

"What you _should_ do," Larkwing mumbled, "is get some sleep. You'll want to be up early tomorrow to groom yourselves."

Rookkit's paws itched and twitched. _I don't know if I can sleep anymore!_ She thought, feeling another wave of shivers run down her spine. She rested her head on her paws and shut her eyes tight. "Good night, Rabbit _paw_ ," She whispered.

"Good night, Rook _paw_." Rabbitkit mewed back.

As she drifted off to sleep, she kept thinking to herself, _Rookpaw… Tomorrow, I'll be Rookpaw!_


	3. 3- Making History (Hawk)

_Oof, sorry for a night update. I got distracted w/ my class today._  
 _I'd like to thank the people who are following and have favd my story! means a lot._  
 _This chapter is focusing on Hawkstar, the nervous wreck (TM)_

* * *

"My deputy will be Cardinalwing," Hawkstar announced. A dark red she-cat stood beside him, looking down at the Clan. "I hope to honour Sharpstar's leadership. I will try my best to do you all well." He glanced around, feeling a bit anxious with all the eyes burning into his pelt.

Directly below him, the large tom named Lionstep stared up at him with narrowed eyes. Hawkstar swallowed hard.

Cardinalwing spoke up, "I'm sure you will, Hawkstar. Thank you for choosing me to work alongside you." She dipped her head to him.

"Cloudkit and Skykit need mentors!" Someone chirped. Two tom-kits stood beside each other, looking up excitedly.

"Oh… alright. Cloudkit, Skykit! Come to me," Hawkstar called, beckoning them forward. The two scrambled up to him, eyes full of light. The leader gulped again and tried to recall the apprentice ceremony. "You two will now be known as Cloudpaw and Skypaw. Cloudpaw…" He scanned the crowd and landed on Lionstep. "Your mentor will be Lionstep. He's strong and intelligent, and I expect him to pass that all on to you," Hawkstar said.

Cloudpaw bounced up to Lionstep and stretched up to touch noses. Lionstep looked over his shoulder as he led his apprentice away. "Thank you, Hawkstar," He said. His voice sent a shiver down the younger tom's spine. It was coated in bitterness. Hawkstar turned his attention back to Skypaw. The small grey tom beamed up at him with a striking innocence in his eyes.

"Skypaw, I will be your mentor."

A wave of shocked expressions and small gasps ran through the clan. Skypaw's jaw hung open slightly. "Really?" He asked, transfixed.

Hawkstar nodded. "I promise to train you to the best of my ability," He vowed, leaning down. Skypaw jumped up to touch his nose and let out a _mrow_ of joy.

"Cloudpaw! Skypaw!" The clan cheered. The two new apprentices bounded over to each other and nuzzled the other. Hawkstar gazed at them, feeling a strange pride. He signalled the meeting over and slid down the tall stone.

Cardinalwing appeared by his side. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I know what you're trying to do," She whispered to him.

"Honestly, I don't know. I just want to prove to everyone I can be just as good," The brown tom admitted. He sighed and sat outside of his den. Skypaw was still bouncing around with his brother. Tansypaw, the medicine cat apprentice, watched them and laughed. "I want to make Sharpstar proud."

The dark ginger she-cat brushed her tail against his back. "Just don't push yourself. If you want to know what Sharpstar would expect, you should ask Stonestrike," She said softly and padded away.

Hawkstar glanced over to the Elders' den. A thin, bony grey tom sat near the entrance; the brother of Sharpstar. He forced himself to approach.

"Hawkfeather," Stonestrike rasped.

"I… I'm leader now," Hawkstar replied, sheepish.

Stonestrike coughed out a laugh, "I know that. But I didn't call Sharprock by his leader name either, did I?" Hawkstar didn't reply. Every cat had mixed feelings on the blind, old tom. Some thought he was losing his mind, others thought his advice was the wisest in all the Clans. "What do you want to know?" Stonestrike asked.

"Did Sharpstar regret making Lionstep his deputy?" Hawkstar blurted, keeping his voice low.

The elder snorted, "You're kidding. My brother never liked that birdbrain. He chose him as deputy because there was some sign."

"A sign?"

"On our way back from his leader ceremony, we saw a mountain lion. He thought it was a sign that Lionstep was to be his deputy. It wasn't until later he realized what a foxheart that cat is," Stonestrike explained, swiping a paw lazily over his scarred face. Hawkstar listened intently to the tom go on, "His dying wish was making you the deputy. How do _you_ think he felt about Lionstep?"

Hawkstar replied, "But why me? I'm so… inexperienced."

"I… don't know!" Stonestrike cackled, "Maybe he found another sign or something. But he didn't tell me anything. The only soul who knows why you were chosen is Sharprock." He broke out into laughter.

Now feeling high-strung, Hawkstar backed away. He fled towards the Medicine Cat's den, hoping maybe to catch a word with Badgerfoot about his decisions and what Stonestrike said. Badgerfoot was not inside; only the light scent of dampness. He eyed the specific way the medicine cat's herbs were sorted and noted a certain pile that, most likely, belonged to Tansypaw. Two nests laid on opposite sides of the den. One had a larger dent in it— obviously being the bulky Badgerfoot's. Hawkstar chuckled at the thought of Tansypaw making such a big dip in the moss.

"Something funny?" Came a voice from behind.

Hawkstar jumped and turned sharply. Badgerfoot sat behind him, looking amused. "Oh… uh… no. I was just…" His pelt burned underneath. Embarrassment swelled in his chest.

Badgerfoot snickered. "Your apprentice is looking for you. Or have you forgotten him already?" He teased, brushing past the leader.

"I haven't! I just got a bit sidetracked… If anyone needs me, let them know I went out to show Skypaw around the territory," Hawkstar asserted. A small wave of heat flowed through the younger tom as he exited the den.

"Remember that I believe in you," Badgerfoot replied simply as he left, "You can do great. Make a story they will tell for moons."

* * *

 _Don't be afraid to let me know what you think! I live for praise and to please others hahahahhahaa... (jk)_

 _(kinda)_


	4. 4- Rivalry (Owl)

_I'm sorry for the late update! I got distracted with life stuff... but this chapter focuses on Owlclaw! The next will_ finally _be about Ripplestream._

* * *

"Flamepaw! Flamepaw!"

Owlclaw watched her daughter stretch out her legs in pride. Redpaw sat beside Honeypool, cheering loudly for his sister. Duskthroat was the loudest. Owlclaw stayed quiet. She knew Flamepaw wouldn't notice anyhow; her eyes were fixed on her father.

—

Sunrises later, Owlclaw laid in a shady spot, sharing a squirrel with Redpaw. Duskthroat passed through the bracken entrance, fur on the back of his neck bristling. There was a fire burning in his eyes. Flamepaw, who had been nearby, jumped up and bounded to him. Owlclaw swivelled her ears to listen.

"Good morning, Father! How was your patrol?" Flamepaw chirped.

Duskthroat continued to walk, looking straightforward. "We ran into a Moorclan patrol. Breezefur was there; he had one paw over the borderline. I _know_ he was taunting me…" He hissed, scuffing the dirt with his paw.

Flamepaw narrowed her eyes in the direction of Moorclan. "Those mangy mousebrains! You should tell Oakstar to gather another patrol and tell them off."

"I'll do none of that. That's what he _wants_. Go, Flamepaw. I'm sure Littlemouse has something for you to do," Duskthroat ordered. Flamepaw stared back at him, obviously hurt by her father's tone. She opened her mouth to protest, but Sunpaw approached before she could say anything.

"Duskthroat, would you mind if I went with Fawnpaw and Squirrelfoot? They're going training and I know I need to practice my leaps," She said. Her voice was almost cautious; she had been listening as well.

The tom sighed, "That's alright, Sunpaw. I'll come too."

"Can I come? I need some extra help too!" Flamepaw proposed.

"Sure," Sunpaw mewed, waving her tail in a friendly manner.

Flamepaw shot her a sideways glance. "I asked my _father_." Sunpaw retracted, looking confused.

"Respect your clanmates, Flamepaw," Duskthroat warned, flicking her ear with his tail tip. "You both can go." He motioned them to follow him.

Redpaw swallowed his mouse and snapped Owlclaw's attention back to him. "Why doesn't Father like that Moorclanner?"

The warrior sighed and ran her tongue along her muzzle. "An ancient feud since they were apprentices. Breezefur and Duskthroat would always compare who was doing the best for their Clan at Gatherings — and now that Breezefur is deputy and Duskthroat isn't, it's become more than a simple rivalry."

"You were deputy, right Mother?" Redpaw asked. Owlclaw's insides lurched.

 _He doesn't know better,_ She thought. Tapping her fluffy tail, she replied, "I was."

"And then you had us," The apprentice added. "And now Squirrelfoot is the deputy."

"Thank you."

Redpaw paused. "I'm sorry," He uttered. She glanced at him. His eyes were downcast, ears pointing down.

Owlclaw sighed and shifted closer to her son. "No, my kit. Don't be sorry. Starclan works in odd ways. Being deputy was not what I was meant to do," She said, pressing her nose into his fur.

"Owlclaw!" Called Oakstar from across the camp. Owlclaw jumped to her paws. The tortoiseshell she-cat beckoned her, then disappeared into her den. Owlclaw drew her tongue over her chest a few times before padding towards the Leader's den. Her thoughts were racing. _Is she going to make me deputy again? Could it be? Or is she going to reprimand me for something?_

Inside, Oakstar sat with her tail curled around her paws. Honeypool was next to her. When Owlclaw sat in front of them, Oakstar began to speak, "I first ask if you'll send my congratulations to Redpaw. Choosing the path of medicine isn't always the easiest choice for an apprentice." Owlclaw nodded. "I also wanted to cast off any rumors you might be hearing," She continued, "I'm sorry to say, but I feel as if Squirrelfoot should remain my deputy."

Owlclaw's heart fell into her stomach. _Why do I feel like this? I_ knew _this was going to happen._ She cursed to herself.

"I enjoyed your partnership, Owlclaw, trust me. But, I believe it is my decision at the end of the day."

"I didn't think it wasn't," The warrior added, suddenly feeling defensive. "If you want Squirrelfoot, you can have her."

Oakstar sighed, "Please, don't take any of this personally. I didn't mean to offend. I just don't need to be on the battlefield and my deputy worrying about her kits."

Owlclaw laughed bitterly. "You think I'd do that? I guess every cat in the Clan thinks my emotions are wild. You can admit that Squirrelfoot is just _better_ than me," she spat.

The den fell silent. Honeypool glanced off to the side, avoiding eye contact with either she-cat. Oakstar's tail hit the ground repeatedly. Owlclaw raked the stone floor with her claws. "I don't want to lose you as my friend," Oakstar said finally.

"Then drop the proper act and start acting like the _understanding_ Oakleaf that I remember," Owlclaw jeered. "I thought we would lead together no matter what."

"Is this a… bad time?" Squirrelfoot interjected from behind. All three she-cats cringed. "I just wanted to know if I could take all the apprentices out for a mass training session. Would be fun," The tawny cat requested.

Oakstar cleared her throat and nodded. "Yes, go ahead."

Before Squirrelfoot left, the deputy and former deputy shared an odd glance. Honeypool stood. "Owlclaw, why don't you come with me? Perhaps I have something that could ease your mind," She suggested.

 _Oakstar's damage control,_ Owlclaw thought. Still, she complied and followed the golden she-cat out of the den. "I just don't get it," Owlclaw sputtered as they entered. "How could my whole path be torn apart in one sitting?" She flopped down on a moss nest and buried her head in her paws. "I don't even love him," She whispered.

"But do you love your kittens?" Honeypool asked, pulling out a leaf full of poppy seeds and rolling one towards the warrior.

"Of course," Owlclaw stated. "Even if I initially didn't want them… I do now and I'm going to be there for them."

Honeypool blinked slowly and nodded. "Wise words from a good mother," She replied calmly. "Redpaw is something to be proud of. He's a fast learner."

"I am. I'm proud of them both," Owlclaw agreed. An idea then crept into her mind. "Do you think he'll be sent any prophecies…?"

The medicine cat pondered this and replied, "It's possible. I had just received one myself."

"Did you?" Owlclaw asked. _She's always been a bit naive._ Owlclaw couldn't help but think, _Maybe if I can decipher the prophecy before anyone else, Oakstar will realize I'm still a worthy deputy._

"Yes," Honeypool replied, "I'll admit, it's a bit troubling."

Owlclaw pulled herself closer, listening intently. "Really? Can I ask what it is?"

" _When the shadow of war falls among kin, the sun will burn brighter than any flame,_ " Honeypool recited with closed eyes. "Or something like that."

The warrior's heart raced. "That sounds dangerous," She breathed.

"Indeed. War usually does," Honeypool responded.


	5. 5- Unbreakable (Ripple)

Ripplestream pushed a few fuzzy leaves towards Icepaw. He bent down to sniff them, then glanced up at her. She gestured to her stomach with her paw, pressing down slightly. He watched her intently and nodded slowly. Ripplestream moved the herbs to the slide and rolled forward a few poppy seeds. When she saw he was done studying them, the she-cat flopped onto her side and dramatically pretended to sleep. She heard Icepaw's breathy laugh and peered up at him.

"Might I ask… what are you doing?" Rushingstar asked, stepping into the den with caution. His expression was light, however, and full of amusement.

Ripplestream quickly got to her paws and shook various fallen herbs and leaves from her pelt. "I— uh, was just trying to get some basic supplies down," She stammered. Icepaw was still nasally laughing at his mentor's embarrassment.

"Well," Rushingstar said, "may I borrow you for a second?" He gestured with his head to follow him. Ripplestream casted a quick glance at Icepaw, who nodded to her in understanding, then she followed her brother outside.

They padded past the mossy logs near the entrance. Rushingstar acknowledged the two guards standing on both sides and told them that he and the medicine cat were going for a quick walk. Ripplestream noted that Newleaf was proving to be unusually warm. A slight haze lifted from the horizon and the sun shone hot on the river water. They walked down the stream side by side as they used to.

"How is it going?" Rushingstar said finally. His voice was wary to a point. It had been a few days since Icepaw became a medicine cat apprentice and very few had disturbed the intense training sessions they had. Here and there, Seapaw popped in to interact with his brother, but other than that they were left alone.

Ripplestream _hmmed_ and replied, "He's doing well. We've taken the approach of pointing to something and making a motion as to what ailment it helps." She paused her stride and sat in front of the water. "Icepaw is smart," She said.

Rushingstar sat beside her and grazed her back with his tail comfortingly. "He will learn from the best, dear sister."

"I'm afraid I'll fail him, though," She sighed, "that there will come a time I can teach him no more using this method."

The leader nodded slowly. "I understand, but you have always been the type to doubt yourself. You will not fail him. I will help you and Starclan will guide you."

"I don't understand how Swanheart could be so cruel…" Ripplestream muttered under her breath. The mention of Starclan has reminded Ripplestream of what horrible thing Swanheart said when Icekit was reported deaf. ' _This one has been_ cursed _by Starclan!'_ The words still echoed in her ears. Now, the white she-cat was living comfortable in the Elders' den for no valid reason.

Rushingstar inhaled sharply. "She's… difficult." He was treading carefully. Ripplestream could through his words, however, and knew he felt the same way she did. As leader and as a formality, he could only say so much.

"She was out of line. A mother should love and care for her kits no matter what." The silver tabby's tail lashed in annoyance. "Icepaw deserves so much more," She stated and stood to continue the walk. The two padded further downstream, silent. A warm breeze picked up and brushed against her fur, almost calming down her frayed nerves. Almost.

"Just forget she exists— and if she comes into the den, let her see just how skilled Icepaw can be," Rushingstar replied. His eyes shone with a certain pride for his sister. He lifted his chin to the sky and added, "I have presented you with quite the challenge, haven't I?"

Ripplestream giggled softly, "I suppose you have." She arched her back suddenly and waved her tail. "Your challenge has been accepted."

The tom's whiskers twitched in amusement. He let out a _mrow_ and swiped gently at her ears. She caught his paw with her's before it could make contact. The two carried on their short play-fight— like they would when they were apprentices— before tumbling on their backs and laughing. Ripplestream felt, for the first time in a few days, at peace.

—

Ripplestream padded into her den. Night had fallen and the stars shone brightly. Icepaw was curled up and snoring quite loudly. She purred softly, happy that the apprentice was sleeping soundly. She silently moved past him and deeper into the den

In the back of the den was a skylight— a large stone missing from the ceiling. She would sit beneath it on troubling nights and confide in Starclan's warriors. Tonight was not troubling, per say, but it was a night she felt needed a bit of bargaining.

She placed herself under the hole, stretching her neck to look straight up. A few lights blinked in the dark Silverpelt; it was a clear night and perfect for this, she felt. "Starclan, I ask you to hear me clearly," Ripplestream whispered. She waited for a few more starts to flicker and then continued, "I am grateful for you bringing my apprentice to me. I will do what I can to the best of my ability. However," the silver tabby paused, glancing over to Icepaw. He stirred a bit, then rolled over. "I asked if you could give me a bit more help. I don't know exactly what to ask of you, but if anything, a way to communicate with him." She took a breath and hung her head. "There is only so much I can teach him from body language."

The sky merely glimmered in response. Ripplestream sighed and bowed her head. "I hope you take what I say into consideration," She murmured.

And with that, she laid in her feather-lined nest and closed her eyes.


End file.
